Voices Of The Tide
by Lizz Torretto
Summary: When ships sink, men drown, lured in by the voices of sirens. Never to be seen again. Late one night, the ship's cabin boy was picking up bottles, the Asriella got caught in a bad storm. Amidst the rough seas the Asriella was driven into a rocky outcrop, sinking it. The remaining survivors were unable to find any others and labeled them as dead. But are they all dead?
1. Chapter 1: A Sea Foam Dream

**The stars were falling. As impossible as it may have seemed, the stars were in fact falling, orbs of bright white light, pure against the deep navy sky above. The water around him shining with starlight, a voice calling out to him. A female voice. Soft and melodious, loving in an almost motherly nature.** _"Too late a child, not yet a man. Hear my voice beneath the sea, calling out to come join me. Listen to this guiding song, worry not for nothing's wrong. Let my voice lead you this way, I will not lead you astray. Let the ocean fill your lungs, struggle not, soon peace will come. Taking in your final breath, sink down to the ocean's depths. He who'd wanted nothing more, breathes now at the ocean floor. We will always be together, sirens are so very clever. Hear your voice beneath the sea, sing forever here with me."_

 **As he began to drift farther into the depths of the sea, the white starlight continued to grow brighter. The farther down he sank the less he struggled. Soon different memories would flash before his eyes. Collecting silver flasks on the deck of a ship, a ferocious storm with foaming swells that would crash against rocky cliff walls. Familiar faces danced in front of him before fading to a series of docks and beaches littered with individuals of all kinds. As they faded so did the rest of his memory, dissolving like sea foam, leaving him empty and new as he faded to black.**

* ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ *

So this is the first story I have decided I would try to write for a world wide audience. I am completely unsure of how it will turn out but who knows. Maybe it will be a success. Anyways thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope to update soon.

‿︵ Lizz ︵‿


	2. Chapter 2: Birth Of A Star

_"The ship is listing! Close all starboard portholes!"_

 **A man's gruff voice rang out amidst the howling wind and the crashing of waves that were rocking the ship. The sky had turned dark within a matter of minutes, and the driving rain fell so hard that anyone would have mistaken it for a hailstorm. Despite the raging storm, a young man was hurrying across the deck of the ship, his dingy cream shirt billowing behind him in the rough wind. His red hair was plastered to his head, water dripping down his face. He stopped to pick up a rope and a silver flask.**

 _"Secure all loose gear and lash yourself to the wheel!"_

 **The man's voice rang out once more before the ship lurched to the right. Connor looked up an gawked at the tidal wave that was gathering before the ship. The flask slipped from his hand and clattered to the deck as he took a few steps back, his back hitting the port side railing. Using the rope, he attempted to securely latch himself down. The rope was slick with water and his hands kept fumbling to tie the rope. Connor once again looked up to see how much time he may possibly have had left, and felt his heart stop as gallons upon gallons of water were forced upon the ship, pushing him from the deck of the ship into the depths of the ocean below.**

 _Abandon ship!"_

 **The other crewmen who were still on the boat, jumped off and tried to swim to the safety of the nearby cave. A few had made it as the others were tugged under by the surging waters. The remaining crew searched the waters edge, calling out the names of a few men before ultimately taking shelter in the more closed off part of the cave to wait out the storm.**

 **O** **pening his eyes, everything was a blur of color. He had no clue where he was or who he was. No matter how hard he tried he had no memory of anything beyond a bright light and a voice singing to him. He could feel the soft grains of sand between his fingers but something felt off; different in a way. He could tell that he wasn't on a beach so where was he? There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and as the burning in his lungs urged him to blindly push himself up, swimming frantically towards the surface.**

 **Once his head and shoulders were out of the water, the blur that had clouded his vision slowly dissolved away and he could clearly see the landscape around him. The sky lit by falling white stars, the moon a small sliver in the immense blue sky. There were tall, sea-worn rocky cliffs on his left and floating pieces of wood, many with splintered edges. The remains of a ship caught in the spiked rocks near a cave caught his attention. Unlike the rest of the area the boat didn't seem to belong. It was out of place. Clean and fresh like a dot of black ink in the middle of an empty white paper.**

* ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ *

So today I am getting my wisdom teeth out and I will probably be passed out on my couch for the rest of the week. With that thought in mind I decided I would write another chapter for you guys. Thank you for reading!

‿︵ Lizz ︵‿


End file.
